Hurry, I'm Falling
by Moony73
Summary: Insight: I'm still screaming for you . . . Why aren't you coming . . . now it seems as if i have nothing to live for . . . but you keep me alive . . . and I'm still screaming for you . . . based off of the song 'Savin' Me', by Nickleback, RLNT songfic.


_

* * *

_

_Hurry, I'm Falling- by Moony73_

_

* * *

_

Insight: I'm still screaming for you . . . Why aren't you coming . . . now it seems as if i have nothing to live for . . . but you keep me alive . . . and I'm still screaming for you . . . Originally based off of the song "Savin' Me," by Nickleback, RLNT songfic.

* * *

_These prison gates won't open up for me . . . _

But I still don't scream for you . . .

_These hands and knees I'm crawling on . . . I reach for you . . ._

Even though my head says no, my heart says yes. And my eyes plead. I'm still on my knees, in the darkness that I have confided in for so long. Now I need the light; I need you, and I am ready to admit no matter what the price my pride has to say. I may not be whole, I may be poor and unhealthy, but you still take me; I may never understand why, but it is because you love me I know that much.

_I'm terrified of these four walls . . . these iron bars can't hold my soul . . . and all I need is you . . . come, please, I'm calling . . . _

I know I'm dangerous, I know that I can hurt you, but if you are willing enough to put physical pain behind in order to stay with me, then I shall let you. It is your choice now, and I am calling over and over again, still stuck in this unloving darkness that I myself have trapped my spirit in, even though this darkness, these chains, cannot hold the evil I am away.

_And all I scream for you . . . hurry, I'm falling . . . show me what it's like to be the last one standing . . . teach me wrong from right . . . I'll show you what I can be . . . say it for me, say it to me . . . I'll leave this life behind me . . . say it if it's worth saving me . . . _

I continue calling, my voice now getting louder and louder. I need you now, I know. But I'm starting to give in to the darkness; but you keep me here, you're the only reason I'm still alive. And I know I've been wrong, you were always right. If you give me another chance, if I can show you what I really mean, would you be safe, is it worth your life, my being, because you say . . . "I love you."

_Heavens' gates won't open up for me . . . with these broken wings, I'm falling . . . and all I see is you . . . these city walls ain't got no love for me . . . I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story . . . and all I scream for you . . . come, please, I'm calling . . . and all I need from you . . . hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling . . . show me what it's like to be the last one standing . . . teach me wrong from right . . . I'll show you what I can be . . . say it for me, say to me . . . I'll leave this life behind me . . . say it if it's worth saving me . . . hurry, I'm falling . . . _

I'm giving in, but your image still fills my mind. What have you done? I can't leave, I won't. And you still don't come by my side even though you've shown me the right way. What am I supposed to do now, now that I know you were right and I was wrong. I'm calling, calling for you, will you come, because it's too late for me already. Why do you want to save me? I'm falling, fast.

_And all I need is you . . . come, please, I'm calling . . . and all I scream for you . . . . hurry, I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling . . ._ _show me what it's like to be the last one standing . . . teach me wrong from right . . . I'll show you what I can be . . . say it for me, say it to me . . . I'll leave this life behind me . . . say it if it's worth saving me . . . hurry, I'm falling . . . say it for me, say it to me . . . I'll leave this life behind me . . . say it if it's worth saving me._

And suddenly, you're there, by my side, where we both know you belong. And I admit it, whole-heartedly, I was wrong. And you've saved me, the gates of your heart have opened for me, and I have stopped screaming.

* * *

A/N: This fanfiction just makes me love the song more. I couldn't help but type something, mainly RLNT, about the song, and I've been listening to it forever. I love that song! Lol. I guess writing a lot of songfics would be fun . . . seeing as I already have my hands full on typing other stories I've got. 

Moony73

* * *


End file.
